Daddy
by bitesize
Summary: Caleb and Reid get into a little fight that ends up being a little more than they expected Caleb/Reid SLASH Explicit sex


Caleb Grabbed Reid by his shirt and flung him into the nearest wall.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Reid?" Reid stifled the pain of the harsh contact with the wall.

"I'm not exactly sure I know what you're talking about Caleb."

"BULLSHIT Reid, You set Aaron's hair on fire. I fucking saw you do it. I told you, you can't use like that in public." Caleb had about reached his limit with this boy. He was just too careless, risking exposing them for the fun of the moment. He was just about ready to tear him to pieces.

"Are you sure it was me?" Reid had a small smirk on his face; it was just too easy to get this boy railed up.

"Reid you fucking set his hair on fire, how do expect to get away with that. Do you think that's a fucking normal occurrence in someone's life?" Caleb was fuming so hard that his ears were turning red.

"Alright I did it so what."

Caleb pressed Reid into the wall with sheer brute force; the blonde would definitely have dark bruises tomorrow.

"So I'm fucking telling you to NEVER EVER do it again." Caleb was so close he could feel Caleb's hot breath on his face. And he was exceedingly shocked to find himself getting a little turned on. Seriously though who wouldn't be? Caleb was fucking hot, all muscles and he oozed that alpha male persona. Of course however Reid was straight and so that didn't matter.

"Aw, or what is daddy Caleb going to do. Shove me up against a wall growl?" Honestly he knew he was threading on thin ice, but he had always had some unknown need to get Caleb ticked.

Before he knew it Caleb's eyes went jet black, and he found himself being thrown across the room into another brick wall. He looked at Caleb with surprise, his eyes were deadly. Reid had never seen Caleb like this before. He looked ready to kill and Reid was ready to fight.

Caleb felt his blood boil at the impertinence shown by the blonde, and wanted nothing more than to wipe that cocky little smirk off of Reid's face. He saw Reid on the floor trying to get up then he saw the blonde's eyes go black.

_Well looks like we have a fight._

Reid sent a desk flying straight at Caleb, but the older boy easily redirected it back at Reid, missing him by mere inches. Caleb didn't know what had come over him; he had never felt this out of control before. But he had a burning urge to make Reid scream, to make him submit. Reid sent an energy ball at Caleb and it hit him square in the chest sending him fresh into the wall.

"Come on Caleb don't be such a pussy. If you want a fight at least make it worth my while." Reid flashed another Garwin smirk at him and Caleb saw red.

He threw a chair solidly at ready knocking him over. Then lifted him into the air and flung him into the wall for a third time. He had his hand wrapped around Reid's neck, cutting of his supply of air. He loosened his grip and Reid began to breathe again.

"You will not use in public like that again Reid, do you understand?"

Reid looked at Caleb with fire in his eyes; he had never felt this helpless before. He had always been the one in control, always so dominant. This feeling of being dominated was so new to him and yet he felt himself getting aroused at the sight of Caleb pinning him against a wall with just one hand.

Caleb glared at the blonde, looking into his eyes awaiting his response. He saw the fire in them, he saw the anger at being beaten and then suddenly in a second it changed. And now all he saw was carnal lust. Lust that made his blood boil. That made him want to bend Reid over and fuck him so hard that he wouldn't be able to walk for weeks. No one got him mad like Reid, no one else very made him feel the need to be forceful. Such anger and passion were apparently reserved for the boy.

"Do you understand me Reid?" Caleb hand tightened again.

"No daddy, I'm sorry I don't." Caleb felt himself harden

Reid flashed him a devious smirk.

"I'm never gonna submit to you Caleb, FUCK YOU." It was all Caleb could take. He pushed Reid back into the wall and pressed his lips to his. The kiss was everything short from tender. It was rough, bruising and demanding. He pressed his body forcefully into Reid's and was surprised to find that the boy was just as excited as he was. He finally drew his lips away still pinning Reid to the wall.

"Is this what you fucking want Reid, to be my bitch? To have me shove my dick so far up your ass you can't even remember your name." Caleb forcefully turned Reid around and pushed the front of his body into the wall.

Reid groaned when he felt Caleb's hot erection grinding into his ass. There clothes disappeared in a second. Reid felt his arms being raised in the air and felt some sort of invisible rope being tied around them and he realised Caleb must still be using. His hands now successfully tied and his face facing the wall he realised he was completely at Caleb's mercy.

"Is that what you want Reid, to have me make you call me daddy?" Caleb gave a swift harsh slap to Reid ass, and Reid whimpered at the sensation. This entire situation was just entirely taboo and Reid found himself in a blind haze of arousal.

Caleb pulled on his hair drawing his head back.

"Come on Reid don't be such a little pussy, answer me when I fucking talk to you." Another slap across his ass and Reid cock was throbbing.

"Fuck, yes Caleb I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me so hard that I scream like a fucking bitch. "Caleb's hand went down to grip Reid's aching cock, and started pumping him slowly. It took everything in Reid to stifle a groan that as threatening to escape.

"Is this what you like Reid, being fucked in the ass by men? Having a thick cock pumping in and out of your ass, being someone's bitch. Do you want it rough baby? Tell Daddy how you want it." Reid almost came in Caleb hands at his words. Caleb himself was bordering on loosing control.

"Yes, I want it rough, I want you to fuck me hard and fast. Without lube, I want it to hurt. Fuck Caleb I want you to hurt me so good. I'm you're fucking bitch, please fuck me Caleb. Fuck me hard."

Caleb couldn't hold back anymore, with out any preparation at all he thrust his big aching cock into Reid's small hole.

Reid felt Caleb's cock rip through him. He'd never felt pain like this, this was what he always wanted, this is how he wanted Caleb.

"Oh fuck Caleb that feels so fucking good. YES. AHHHH FUCK YES!"

Caleb gave another hard slap to Reid's ass.

"Don't call me Caleb, Reid. Right now you're my nice little bitch and I'm your daddy, got that?" Caleb thrust in extra hard this time to emphasize the point.

"Yes daddy."

Hearing Reid say those words, hearing him submit like this was primitive. It awoke a hunger in Caleb that he barely knew existed. He pumped his cocking into Reid's tight ass with renewed vigour. There was no fucking way he was going to be able to walk tomorrow.

"AHHH FUCK Reid YOU'RE SO FUCKING TIGHT BABY! SO FUCKING TIGHT! WHO'S YOU'RE FUCKING DADDY?"

Reid's hands were pulling at his invisible chains, who knew Caleb could be this rough. Caleb's cock was so fucking far up his ass. And when Caleb hit his prostate he wailed in delicious agony.

"OH FUCK OH FUCK , AHHH FUCK YOU'RE MY FUCKING DADDY CALEB! FUCK YOU'RE SO FUCKING AMAZING. FUCK ME HARDER."

Caleb's hand wrapped around Reid's slick cock and pumped him hard and fast in time with his thrust, this was too much for Reid and he felt his insides explode as he came for what seemed like eternity. Only to be followed by Caleb has he came with a harsh growl.

After they came down from their high, Caleb untied Reid and placed him on the bed. Reid couldn't feel his legs, he couldn't feel anything other than the after waves of a mind blowing climax.

He turned to Caleb who was surveying him with an unreadable expression and chuckled.

"So daddy, when's our next fight session?" Caleb managed to give a smile at Reid's cheek, even after being thoroughly fucked.

"Whenever you've been a bad boy I suppose."

"Mhm." Reid faced morphed into a pensive expression. "I guess I'll jus have to set someone else's hair on fire real soon then."

Caleb gave a deep laugh that seemed to roll through Reid's body.

"Maybe you can just set things on fire instead of people Reid."

"Will you treat me that same way if I do?" Caleb uncharacteristically lied down next to Reid and enveloped him into a hug and gave him a very tender kiss.

"Yeah baby I will."

"Oh so now I'm baby, I've moved from being bitch to baby huh?" Reid gave a soft smile. _What the hell is going on, one fuck and suddenly we don't hate each other anymore? _ But they both knew that what just happened was way more than just a fuck.

"When were not in the process of fucking, yeah"

"Mhm, I think I like that." He gave Caleb another soft kiss and they both drifted to sleep.


End file.
